Saddle Arabian Nights
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Blaze wakes up in Ponyville with no memory but soon starts a life. But when he finds out that he was once the infamous Saddle Arabian sultan BlazeKing, everyone turns on him. Will he be able to redeem himself or will past come and will he take his throne again?
1. Chapter 1

In the land called Equestria, everything was calm. The skies were clear and the ponies of Ponyville went about their day without a care in the world. But on this day, a unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle was making her way to the edge of the infamous Everfree Forest to acquire some information on some plant life of the forest. Accompanying her was her trusty dragon assistant Spike who was riding on her back.

"Twilight, why are we even doing this, it's just plant life and who knows what could come out of there," said the dragon.

The mare only chuckled and him.

"Don't worry Spike; we're only looking at the edge of the forest so we won't be going in. It'll be much safer," Twilight said.

As they reached their destination, Spike smelled something that didn't seem quite right. It was slightly metallic and rusty to him so he followed it until he found the source and screamed in fear at the sight, causing Twilight to rush over.

"Spike, what is it, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

Her breath caught in her throat until it came out as a scream. On the ground was stallion covered in gashes, bruises and blood all over his body. He wasn't dead but his breathing was faint, but what was strange was that the stallion had a horn and wings indicating that he was an Alicorn.

"He must've been attacked by something in the forest. He won't last long if he doesn't get treatment soon," Twilight said. "I'll take him back to the tree house, you go get Fluttershy and the others quick Spike."

Using her magic she teleported back to the library and gently put the stallion on the couch while also checking to see if he's still alive.

"What could've done this to him, how could this have happened to him. He's an all-powerful Alicorn."

Soon the door opened and in came the rest of the Elements of Harmony, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie.

"What's Twi, Spike said that you needed us-" Dash stopped when she saw the half dead stallion on the couch.

Fluttershy almost vomited from the amount of blood that was dripping on the floor.

"O-Oh my goodness, what happened, who is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but I found him near the Everfree Forest so he must've been attacked by something, but he needs help now."

Fluttershy immediately went to work to try and save the unknown Alicorn.

_Blaze's POV_

There was darkness all around me and I felt numbness all over my body.

'_Where am I, what happened to me. Why can't I move?'_

I was starting to get nervous. Was I dead, I wasn't sure but soon I started to hear murmuring and soon a light started to shine and realized I was opening my eyes but everything was still blurry.

"Girls, ah think he's wakin' up," someone said in a southern accent.

"Whose there?" I asked.

I was trying to sit up until something dropped on top of me and my body screamed out in an unbearable pain that almost made me black out.

"Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie and I never seen you before so that must mean your new here and that means I get to throw you a welcome party," said the pony that was on me but soon I grabbed her and threw her on the floor. By the sound of it, she hit the floor hard.

"GET THE BUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID MARE BEFORE I SMASH YOUR SKULL IN," I shouted.

My sight started to clear and I was able to see where I was. I was in a sort of library and inside was these six other mares who were trying to comfort the pink earthpony that was now sobbing. I felt horrible for yelling and hurting her.

"H-Hey, miss could you come here please?" I asked the one who I suspected was Pinkie Pie. She slowly walked over to and I tussled her mane.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and yelling. I just wasn't expecting to feel that much pain all at once so it caught me off guard. Can we start over?"

Her strait pink mane suddenly went _'poof' _and it was suddenly poufy.

"Of course we can and I'm sorry for jumping on you when you are in pretty bad condition."

Wait, what did she say? Looking down I pulled the blanket that was covering me off and I was horrified. My body was covered in stitches and wraps, my right hind leg was splinted and my left wing was twisted in unnatural angles.

"We found you at the edge of the Everfree Forest, what were you doing there?" the purple unicorn asked.

I was going to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well, what's your name?"

Again, nothing came. "I don't know that either."

The unicorn put her hoof to her chin for a moment.

"You must be suffering from total amnesia from your accident. It will probably come back over time," she said.

I wasn't really listening because my attention was on the horrible damage that was done to me.

But something in the back of my head was saying something, like it was trying to tell me what to so to fix this. A warm presence flowed throughout my and up to my forehead and up to my….horn? The power released and covered my body. My wounds started to glow and smoke started to fume, like it was being burned closed but left no trace. My broken leg and wing burned off and out sprouted new ones like nothing. How I did that, I wasn't sure but I felt great and the pain was completely gone. Looking at the mares I saw that they were staring at me in astonishment.

"What kind of magic was that, I never seen anything like it before," said the white unicorn.

"It's Phoenix Magic," I said but not sure why, it was more like an unconscious action and it hurt my head.

The purple unicorn went to the shelves and started to look through them.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, my name is Rarity and these are Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight."

"Nice to meet you, I'd say my name but I don't remember it," I said while getting off the couch I was lying on.

"Maybe your cutiemark might give us a clue," Dash said.

Looking at my flank I saw a golden crown that was on fire.

"That's a weird mark you got there, what does it mean?" Applejack asked.

"Not sure, but it's awesome, a blazing crown, why can't mine be like that?" Dash said.

Blazing, Blaze. Yeah that sounded right for some reason.

"I think my name is Blaze, I'm not sure but it feels like my name," I said.

"I think I found something," Twilight said while holding a book in her magic.

"Phoenix Magic; An ancient and long forgotten form of magic that mimics its namesake, for it heals its caster from all forms of damage and even rumored to make others immortal. It was created by Queen Solar Wind long ago but it was considered to be impossible to teach."

Twilight looked at me with fascination, like I was some sort of test subject and I was starting to wish that I didn't heal myself.

_Twilight's POV_

Something about this stallion was interesting, that's for sure. His coat was white but glowed ever so faintly and orange glow. His mane and tail were alight like they were actually made of fire and his were orange and looked as if a little flame was burning within them. When he just used a long forgotten form of magic it only peaked my interest, but the way he was looking at me was a sign that I was making him uncomfortable. So if I was going to learn anything from Blaze, I'm going to need to take this one step at a time, which means I might have to hold off on telling the princesses about him. Don't need him getting overwhelmed by everything and lash out on somepony.

"You may be without your memory, but we'll be here to help you through every step. And if you want you can stay here in the library if since probably wouldn't remember where you live," I said hoping he'll say yes.

"Yeah, and we can even be friends too," Pinkie said. He looked at her confused.

"Friends, why would I need friends?" Blaze asked.

His tone wasn't derogatory, more on lines of curiosity really. Like he actually didn't know the reasons for having friends, almost reminds me of me. I walked over and put my hoof on Blaze's shoulder.

"Having friends' is a good thing to have Blaze and now you have lots of friends," I said.

"I do? Hmm, then I guess I should consider myself lucky. Better to have friends in unknown places than being alone," Blaze said.

_Blaze's POV_

I had friends now, even though we just met and I don't know if I can even trust these unknown mares but I don't really have much options were limited and they did save me. They could've just left me where I was to die but they didn't, so I should be grateful that Twilight was letting me stay in her home. But it will take some time to get use to this unknown place that I was in, where ever it was.

"Are you alright Blaze?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, just thinking is all," I said.

"Thinking about what?" Dash asked.

In truth, I was thinking where my real home was, if it was here or somewhere far away in some other land. Was I somepony important or just some ordinary stiff? Thinking about it only made my head hurt more.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asked.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me. So, how about you show me around this place?"

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	2. The Truth Hurts

I walked with the six mares and a green and purple dragon through the town they called Ponyville. Many ponies walked around and enjoying the afternoon day, though whenever they looked at me they bowed and whispered. It was making me uncomfortable until I heard Fluttershy's voice.

"Don't worry Blaze; you don't have to be nervous here. Everypony here is really nice," she said.

"It's not that I'm nervous, I just don't understand why they are bowing to me," I said, seeing most of the ponies still doing it.

"Well, you're and Alicorn. Here Alicorn are considered to be royals," Twilight said.

For some reason that made me annoyed at the fact that they consider me to be a royal just because I'm an Alicorn. It was like saying that I'm automatically smart because I'm a unicorn, or that I have amazing strength because I'm an earthpony.

"Yo Blaze, are you okay? You mane and tail are flaring a lot," Dash said.

"Ponies shouldn't label me a royal because of what I am. To truly be considered royalty is to actually work for it, making the effort to actually make something of yourself before being told that you're something you're not," I said through grit teeth, starting to see my mane and tail go brighter and hotter.

When I saw the others looking at me in fear I started to calm down and remembered that I was in the presence of the ones that thought of me as their friends.

'_Keep calm Blaze; don't let them think of you as a bad pony. Their you're friends and that means you need to keep you're shit together before you end up hurting somepony.'_

Taking a few deep breathes I looked them each in the eye.

"Girls, no matter what, please don't ever look at me as royalty. I may not have my memory but that still doesn't make it right to take on a false title. Please promise me that you'll only see me as Blaze, your friend," I said.

"We promise Blaze, don't worry," Twilight said.

"Now, if I'm going to be staying in Ponyville until my memory comes back, I'll need to find a stable job," I said.

"You can work with me and ma family on Sweet Apple Acres, we've been needen an extra set of hooves to help out with spring harvest," Applejack said.

"A farm huh, I'm not above manual labor so I'll take it."

The others left while I followed Applejack to her family's farm just up the road from Ponyville. For miles I saw trees filled with ripe red apples, a little house next to a barn as well as a red, green and yellow earthpony, more than likely her family.

"Howdy AJ, whose that ya got with ya?" the red stallion asked.

"Hey Big Mac, this here is Blaze. He's lookin for work and he's interested in in workin' on the farm," AJ said.

Big Mac looked me over and thankfully he didn't bow to me. He nodded his head as if he approved of me.

"Eeyup, he'll be a hoof to have help with the harvest. But you can't use your magic to get the work done," Big Mac said.

"It would be lazy of me to even think about the idea," I said, gaining a chuckle from him.

"Ya sure do have the heart of an earthpony. Let's get ta work."

Getting right to work, he showed me the right way to buck the tree without having to make much effort. After a few tries I had it down and moved quick to fill up the barrels and bring them to the barn. The look on Big Mac's face was priceless when he saw that I had already filled the barn with apples.

"How are ya not tired yet? You done practically cleared out the Northern orchard already, and it's only been two hours," he said.

"Guess I worked a lot back in my old life," I said and Mac looked at me confused.

I explained that Twilight found me in a pretty bad condition near the Everfree Forest and I got amnesia.

"Well, whatever the case, you done the work and earned yer pay," he said.

We walked to his home and he told me to wait outside, leaving me with a very curious looking filly who was eyeing me for a while now. She had no cutiemark yet but she seemed to have an ambitious look in her eye, like she was determined to find her talent

"Can I ask you somethin' mister?" the filly asked.

"Sure I guess, though I won't be able to give you much of an answer depending on the question you ask," I said.

"How come yer workin' on a farm, instead of livin in Canterlot where the nobles live?"

"Maybe I'm a different kind of Alicorn, one who isn't afraid to get his hooves dirty and believes in honest work," I said.

After getting my pay I decided to head into town and just walk around to take in everything. It was a simple town with little houses and shops. The residence seem really kind to each other and it didn't look like anything bad happened here often. My thoughts were interrupted something speeding by and snatching my bits, only to see that it was Rainbow Dash.

"You've got to be quicker than that Blaze," she said, tossing my bits around.

"Alright you've had your fun, now give back my stuff," I said.

"If you want it you got to catch me," Dash said while taking off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

'_So that's how she wants to play huh?'_

Spreading my wings I took off in one strong flap and was already gaining on her. She looked back and was astonished to see that I was close so she started to flap her wings harder until I saw a cone start to form around her until a loud _'boom'_ sounded off, causing my ears to rings.

"Slow poke," I heard her shout from a distance.

She was fast, I'll admit that but I wasn't going to let her beat like that this. I took off after, pushing my wings over their limit until my body started to compress and my body started to heat up drastically until was engulfed in flames and picked up speed. I wasn't sure what was happening and forgot what I was doing until it was too late and crashed into somepony. It was Dash. We collided and she fell while being unconscious, and at the altitude that we were at she'll die if she hits the ground. I got scared and nosedived to her hoping to reach her in time but was still too far. Using my wings I pushed myself faster until I was close enough to grab her and twist just in time to skid the ground, though my wings were torn off in the process but that didn't matter to me at the moment.

I held Dash in my hooves until she started to stir and see that she was lying on top of me. Her face went flush as she sat up, but it soon faded when she saw what happened to my wings. Tears spilled over as she collapsed and started to cry in my chest.

"I'm so sorry Blaze, this is all my fault. You got hurt because of me and you lost your wings," she cried. "I shouldn't have made you chase me because then this wouldn't have happened."

Something inside me, a type of instinct, was telling me to comfort her. To hold and let her know everything will be fine. Putting my hooves around her, I held her close while nuzzling her.

"Don't blame yourself for this Dash. It was my choice and if I didn't do it then you would've died. Don't cry for me okay, I'll be fine," I whispered in her ear and soon heard a light snoring, indicating that she was sleeping.

My horn started to glow and my stumps as well, sprouting new wings. This Phoenix Magic sure does come in handy. Putting her on my back I went back to Twilights house and placed her on the couch carefully, smiling a bit when I didn't see any injuries.

"What happened?" I heard Twilight come down the stairs and explained the accident.

"Thank Celestia she's alright. Thanks to you Blaze," she said.

"It was nothing, almost felt like I did something like it before."

Thinking back on it, when I knew Dash was in trouble I acted in a way that a stallion would when protecting their foal from danger. Was I a father to a colt or filly somewhere, I don't know but that's what hurt. Not knowing and it's the worst feeling in the world.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Twilight asked but I didn't answer her and walked out, feeling depressed. I walked around aimlessly through Ponyville until reached what I guessed was a lake and lied down at the edge of it and let red tears fall and steam in the water. Sitting there for a good hour was when I heard sobbing from somewhere and decided to follow it until I saw Spike hiding behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he jumped, trying his best to play it off as nothing.

"Oh, umm…..I got some dirt in my eyes," he said.

I walked up to him and sat down, asking him what was wrong. He let out a deep sigh and sat next to me.

"I was just thinking who my family is. Twilight hatched me from an egg a long time ago but I've always wondered who my mom is. Or if she's even alive somewhere and all I want is to know," he said.

I know that feeling all too well.

"I guess you and I are the same Spike. I don't know who my family is or where they are. If their alive or not, if I have a child somewhere or even siblings. But at least we have friends help fill that emptiness," I said.

"Since we don't have anypony to call family, we could be brothers' maybe."

I looked down at Spike for a moment before smiling and patting his head.

"An Alicorn with a baby dragon as a brother, now that sounds pretty awesome," I said.

Weeks had passed since waking up in Ponyville and I grew close to the six mares I call my friends, and my new brother Spike. I raced Dash during my free times, helped AJ on the farm with apple collecting, assisted Rarity in her boutique, and helped Fluttershy with her animals. As well as taste test some things for Pinkie, and the minute I tasted the cupcake she gave me I had a heart attack and was considered legally dead for two minutes, (yes it was that good). There were times when Twilight asked me if I remembered anything but I kept telling her that nothing came up yet. I was just as discouraged as she was but we both had to learn to be patient. But today was when things are going to change.

I was with Spike by the lake teaching him to use his fire like a real dragon. He had gotten hang of breathing it but I was teaching him to shoot fire balls.

"Come on, you can do it Spike. Just breathe deep and let it out as quickly as you can," I said encouraging him.

He did as I said and took in a large breathe, held it in for a moment, before shooting out green fire and blowing up a bolder across the lake to ruble.

"I did it Blaze, that was so awesome," he said while jumping in excitement.

"I knew you had it in you from the started, you just needed some practice," I said, patting him on the head.

We practiced some more until we heard hooves coming our way and saw that it was the six. They seemed to be in a hurry about something.

"There you two are, we've been looking everywhere for you," Rarity said.

"What for, is something wrong?" Spike asked.

Twilight used her magic and held a scroll up to me, and it was addressed to me.

_Dear: Blaze_

_My dearest student Twilight Sparkle has told me many good things about you and you situation._

_I would like to invite you to Canterlot to maybe help you with your problem._

_Also, it is not every day that we get to see a male Alicorn so maybe we can-, AH why am I writing that part?_

_Anyway, we hope you can come._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia._

Was it just me or was she flirting with me through a letter? My face was bit warm when I closed the letter and the others were giggling, which must mean they read it before hoof.

"So, do you want to go? Maybe she can help with your memory," Twilight said.

"And then some," Dash added.

While they laughed at her dirty joke I had to keep my embarrassment under control. It would be nice to see if they can restore my lost memories, but not do what Dash was suggesting. We headed to the train station. Taking our seats I earned some stares from the other riders but I ignored them and decided to take a nap, though a dream did visit me, something that didn't make much sense to me. I saw myself wearing armor running through the halls of what I guessed was a palace of sort. I was fought off stallions that came at me without any problem until I reached an ornate door and smashed it down with my own hooves.

"Blaze, wake up your having a nightmare."

I my eyes shot open I looked to see Spike and the others looking at me with concern.

"You were trashing around and shouting in your sleep, yelling in another language," Spike said.

"Sorry to make you worry. It was just a dream don't worry, I don't even remember what it was," I lied. The last thing I needed was them worrying over nothing.

Our train had stopped and we walked in to the royal city of Canterlot, but for some reason I started to shake. Looking at all the nobles my me free angry from reason but I had to fight it until I struggling and sat down, still shaking.

"Girls, can we please just go to the castle. I want to get this trip done as quickly as possible," I said.

Finally make it to the castle the guards immediately escorted us to the throne room, guess they must really want to meet me. We reached a large set of doors and the guard opened them what I suspect is the throne room. Sitting on two thrones were these Alicorn mares, one was all white with a sun cutiemark while the other was dark blue with a crescent moon cutiemark.

"Hello my little ponies, it good to see you," said the white mare.

"So this must be the one called Blaze," the blue one said, getting a little close for comfort.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Blaze is having some trouble with his memory," Twilight said.

"Well I'm sure we help with-" Celestia stopped and looked me dead in the eye for a moment before taking on a stern look.

"Guards come at once," she shouted and in came a group of guards awaiting orders.

"Seize that criminal at once."

Next thing I know the guards surrounded me and beat me down. I was confused as to what was happening and wanted to fight back but that would probably only make things worse for me. I just let it continue until I was starting to fade and maybe get beaten to death. But it soon stopped and I heard somepony scream in pain and agony. It wasn't me that's for sure. Opening an eye I saw a guard on their back thrashing around while holding their face trying to put out the green fire. Wait, green fire?

"All of you back away from my brother or else I'll burn you too," Spike said, standing close to me.

"Spike, get away from that murderer," Celestia said.

"Princess, what is going on, why are you hurting Blaze?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, he is a criminal. For he is truly known as BlazeKing the stallion who killed the previous sultan and his wife from Saddle Arabia 8 years ago with his fire knights."

What she was saying was starting ring in my head, and it was starting to hurt, Was I really what she said, a murderer of a king and his wife?

"You're lying; Blaze would never do something like that. He's a good stallion who would never hurt anypony," Spike said.

If what they were saying was true then I needed to end this before anything else happens. I pulled Spike away and gave him to Twilight.

"Blaze what are you doing?"

"No Spike, if what they say is true then I have to face justice. Even if I don't remember what I did," I said.

Struggling to get I walked to the rulers, trying my best to block out Spike's cries. But I stood firm to Celestia and Luna.

"Do your worst, I'm not afraid to die," I said.

They seemed to be caught off guard at the fact that I came so willingly. But I don't care; I just wanted this to over already. We stood there for about a 20 minutes until they finally said something.

"You may be a terrible pony for what you did in Saddle Arabia, but it would be wrong of us to hurt Spike since he is so close to you and burned one of the guards to protect you. So we will give you one chance. If you can prove that you are a changed stallion then you will be spared execution," Celestia said.

"But step one hoof out of line and we fine you and make you regret your whorse of a mother ever gave birth you," Luna said.

My mane and tail flared violently and I was ready to stab her in the chest with my horn, but Spike put his hand on my hoof.

"She's not worth it Blaze, let's go home now while we have the chance."

I put him on my back and limped out of the throne room, following the others but they weren't talking to me for some reason. When we got on the train they sat far away from me, except for Spike. Getting home to the tree house, Twilight slammed the door in my face. After a minute she unlocked the door and walking in I saw that the couch I sleep on was gone. Why are they mad at me for something I don't even remember doing, I mean, yes it was wrong of me to do that but that wasn't me anymore. Was it?

It was getting late so I just decided to go to bed and took my spot on the floor while my Phoenix Magic mended my body.

"Blaze, can I sleep with you?" Spike asked.

I smiled and pulled him under my wing and he buried his face into my side. At least he believed that wasn't a murderer, but getting the others to think otherwise was going to be hard. For now I can find comfort in the little dragon that stood up for me when the others turned their backs on me.

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	3. Blue Sun

The dream from yesterday haunted me again and I woke with a slight start. I remembered where I was and calmed down. There was slight motion on my right side and lifting my wing I saw Spike nestled up against me asleep. Smiling I gave him a light nuzzle before covering him again. Hearing hoof steps coming I saw Twilight coming down stairs and when she saw me she gave me a stern look. I could handle that look from their damn princesses but not from my friends.

"Spike it's time to wake up," Twilight shouted, spooking him from his sleep which I found a little rude to do.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Twilight with an annoyed look like he didn't want to be woken.

"Come on Spike, we have to get the library reorganized."

"Can't you do that yourself, Blaze and I are going to go practice my fire breathing some more," Spike said.

She just sighed and told us to leave, but it sounded more like she just wanted me to get out of her sight. We went to our spot by the lake and practiced some more and I was proud of him. He was starting to show his true colors as a dragon. Once we finished we decided to go around Ponyville but my mind was on the girls. They were mad at me for something that I don't remember and happened a while ago. I was a different stallion now. First was Pinkie Pie, we went to Sugar Cube Corner, but she wouldn't talk to me and when we left a cupcake was hurled at me and stuck to my mane. Rarity was the same except she pricked me in the flank with needles. I tried to go to work at Sweet Apple Acres but Big Mac tried to kill me but failed if Spike hadn't bit him. Fluttershy wouldn't even open the door when I knocked. Rainbow Dash tried to kill me with lightning from a storm cloud but I got away just in time.

"It's okay Blaze, they just need to calm down. Everything will be okay," Spike said.

"I admire your optimism but I don't they'll ever calm down after being told who I am. I'm really starting to wish they left me to die near the Everfree," I said.

Going back to the tree house I saw Twilight hard at work but when she saw me it was a look of disgust.

"So you came back, great," she said sarcastically.

I've had enough of this nonsense. My mane and tail flared violently as well as my horn. Feeling my eyes filling with power, they see me as a killer, then I'll show them what a killer looks like. I saw Twilight step back in fear as I stepped to her with only one intent in mind. But I gained my senses again and realized what I was doing and stopped. Then everything happened too fast as I was knocked against the wall, chest burning as I realized I was hit by Twilight with a magic bolt.

'_Face it Blaze, your friends are gone now.'_

Getting up I left the tree house and flew to the place where it all started, the Everfree Forest. Finding the spot where Twilight had found me I lied down and let my tears fall, burning the grass. Something caught my eye in the grass that shined. Looking at it closely it resembled the gold crown in my cutiemark but it was smaller, like a ring. My head started to ring with voices.

'_You may kiss your bride,' one said._

'_Don't you mean my queen?' said another that was my voice._

"This is my wedding ring. So that must mean I have a wife somewhere, or had," I said, placing the ring on the base of my horn and closing my eyes.

_3__rd__ POV_

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Spike shouted at Twilight for what she did to Blaze.

The door burst open and the others came in. Wondering what happened early but when they saw the drops of blood on the floor they started to worry for Twilight and checked her out for any damage.

"What happened darling, we saw the light coming from inside and got worried," Rarity said.

"Where's that bastard BlazeKing at, did he hurt you?" Dash asked.

"He almost did but I shot him with my magic just in time and he just left," Twilight said.

"I say we hunt him down and show him a lesson," AJ said.

While they talked Spike went for the door but was stopped by Dash. But he pushed her out the way and opened the door.

"Spike I know you want to go after Blaze for what he almost did but-"

"I'm not going after him because of what happened I could care less about that. I'm going out to find him and bring him home," Spike said, clenching his hand.

"But Spike he's a killer, he did bad things in Saddle Arabia," Pinkie said.

"SO DID PRINCESS LUNA WHEN SHE FIRST TURNED INTO NIGHTMARE MOON. SHE KILLED HUNREDS OF POINES IN EQUESTRIA BUT YOU ALL FORGAVE. BUT WHEN YOU FIND OUT THE BLAZE KILLED TWO PONIES YOUR QUICK TO THINK HE'S A MONSTER WHEN HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT GOOD THINGS FOR EVERYPONY. WHO'S THE REAL MONSTER HERE?"

The six wanted to counter him but came up with nothing, hanging their heads in shame. Looking back at all the times Blaze helped them without asking for anything in return, always doing things for others instead of for him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother," Spike said before slamming the door, leaving the others to wallow in their own shame.

"What have we done?" Twilight said.

_Blaze's POV_

I lied there until the sun started to set in the west, thinking about what I'm going to do now since I'm homeless now, maybe Manehatten is nice this time of year and the houses might be cheap to rent out.

"Blaze, where are you?"

I know that voice anywhere from anywhere and saw Spike wondering around the edge of the forest until I called him over and he rushed over to me quick. He was crying in my chest, holding on to me like I might vanish from reality at any moment.

"Blaze, I don't care if you did what you did in your old life, I know you're a good pony and if they others can't see that then let's just leave. I don't care where as long as we're together," he cried.

That touched my heart, he really believed in me. He was right, we could just leave and start a new life somewhere and be happy, and maybe I can use my magic to make him immortal when he's older that way I won't lose him to time. I pulled him closer and hugged back.

"As long as I have you little brother, then I don't care where we go too," I said.

We stayed there for a while until heard something coming our way and I jumped up, ready to fight off whatever it was.

"Blaze?" somepony said in a soft voice that could belong to only one pony.

I saw Fluttershy and the others coming out of the bushes. I couldn't look at them and just turn my back on them, Spike doing the same. Why they were, I wasn't sure but I don't want to hear whatever it is they had to say. I picked up Spike and put him on my back and started to walk.

"Blaze, please to go just hear us out," Dash said, but I ignored her and just kept going until one of them grabbed my tail lightly, stopping me.

"Sweetie, please understand that we are sorry for treating you so wrongly. It wasn't right of us to do that to a friend," Rarity said but I still didn't care, even as I fired my magic and shattered hers like it was nothing.

"Blaze, I know you must be angry at us for judging your past, even if you don't remember it, but that still doesn't make it right. Please forgive us and come home," Twilight said.

"I don't have a home, and why should I forgive you if it will just happen again? I'm better off just leaving Ponyville with Spike and starting over," I said.

When I took a few steps I started to hear sobbing from behind and saw them holding back cries of pain and regret. They came out here looking for me and apologized for what they did, but here I was ready to leave and even give a damn about them anymore. That wasn't who I was, even if I was mad.

"Come on Blaze, is there anything we can do for you ta forgive us," AJ asked.

I turned to them and smiled lightly at them.

"Can I have a hug?" I said and they rushed at me and I wrapped my wings around them.

"We really are sorry Blaze, are still going to leave us?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

It started getting late and we all headed back to the tree house and the others slept over. We all stayed in the main room and we had some fun, Pinkie even made the joke of toasting marshmallows on my mane. It was pretty funny but it actually worked which confused the hell the out of me.

"Don't question it Blaze you'll only get a head ache," Twilight said.

They all cuddled on me and we slept peacefully, but the dream came again. But I didn't care, that wasn't me anymore. When morning came I heard screaming from outside, shocking us awake. Looking through the window I saw ponies being attacked by these bug ponies.

"Changelings!" the girls shouted.

"What the buck are changelings?" I asked.

"There ponies that attacked Canterlot a while ago, they feed off love and are vicious monsters," Pinkie said.

Looking back out the window I saw a stallion get torn apart by them leaving nothing but a shredded carcass.

"Girls stay inside and barricade the tree house. If any get in blast them," I said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Dash asked.

Something in me took over, some kind of power that covered my body and formed red armor that covered even my wings but still allowed me to fly. My mane and tail blazed red fire and attached to my back was sword that was on fire when I drew it. I didn't question it though, just accepted it.

"I'm going to protect my home," I said.

Running outside I cut down any changeling that came near me or that surrounded a group of ponies. When my blade made contact their bodies turned to ashes from the heat, leaving no trace of them. But my success was short lived, no matter how many I killed more just seemed to keep coming and I was starting get tired and my magic was draining quick every time I healed myself until finally they took me down and started to bite and tear my flesh from my body. It should've hurt but it didn't, I felt numb because I used too much magic and over exerted myself and started to use my own reserves.

'_I'm going to die here and I couldn't even protect everypony. I failed them.'_

Before I closed my eyes accepted my fate, my conscious started screaming at me.

'_You cannot die here damn it, you are BlazeKing, the sultan of Saddle Arabia. A warrior that fights for ponies who cannot fight for themselves, show them what happens when they anger a king.'_

A surge of unknown power fueled my body and an eruption of blue fire burst from my body, scorching everything that was near me to dust. My armor changed from red to blue and my coat turned slightly blue. My mane and tail was blazing blue like that of a blowtorch and flaming crown hovered above my head. The changelings backed away from me, knowing full well that I had the power that matched a god.

"Let me show you what happens when you mess with fire," I said.

Focusing my power I set a column of blue skyward toward the sun changing it from yellow to blue. Once it completely changed colors I forced it out of the sky, causing it to rain fire, killing the Changelings that got hit with it. Once none of them were left, the power faded and I passed out.

_Celestia's POV_

I sat on my throne with paperwork up to my neck, just trying to get it done, though my thoughts did wonder off to BlazeKing. The day I heard about his rise into power was when I thought danger would someday come to Equestria, and to know that he is in Ponyville only makes me nervous. I'm not sure if he really lost his memory but I have to be on my guard in case he attacks my subjects. I tried to continue my work until the throne room began to shake slightly and I felt a disturbance with the sun. The windows shattered and when I went to go look I saw a column of blue fire changing the color of the sun and soon it began to rain down fire

"Sister, do you see what is happening?" Luna asked as she came into the throne room and joined me at the window.

"What do you think is happening," she asked.

"I'll give you a hint sister," I said.

_Blaze's POV_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room I wasn't familiar with but soon realized it was a hospital. I saw a white mare with a light pink mane and tail, a nurse's cap and a red cross with hearts as a cutiemark.

"Oh, good to see that your awake and well," she said nicely.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A week and three days, you used a lot of your magic that your heart stopped a few times. We almost lost you," she said.

Guess I should count myself lucky that I didn't die but a question did bother me.

"Is everypony alright, are my friends okay?" I asked.

She assured me that they all were fine and relaxed a bit. I started thinking about what happened when fighting, all that power that came to me was something I didn't know I possessed but I didn't see it as something bad it just means I can protect my friends. There was a knock at the door and there they were and they rushed to the bed when they saw that I was awake.

"Thank goodness you're okay Blaze, we got worried when we saw you on the ground," Fluttershy said.

"You had us worried you jerk," Dash said, punching my arm lightly. "And you look different."

I looked at her confused until Rarity floated a mirror to me and I saw what she meant. My coat turned ash grey and my mane was white. My eyes were coal black as well; the only color that was noticeable was my ring on my horn. I guess when I use too much of my magic my body goes out like a match. Shaking my head sparks went off in mane and it lit up again as well as my body.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?" I looked toward the door and saw the sun bitch and her sister as well.

They girls bowed to them but I just looked at them with nothing but hate. I don't why they were here and quite they had no right to be, I don't care if they are the rulers of this land.

"How are you feeling BlazeKing?" Luna asked.

"I was doing just find until you two showed and ruined my good mood," I said.

"We heard what happened in Ponyville with the changelings, we just want to say thank you for aiding Equestria in its moment of need," Celestia said.

"I didn't do it for Equestria, quite frankly I would rather see it burn to the ground. I only did it to protect my friends from those freaks that threatened them and the innocent. Your thanks don't mean a damn to me," I said catching them all off guard.

The princesses walked a little closer and put their hooves to mine.

"We understand that you are angry with us for almost putting you to death, and for that we are sorry, but we truly are thankful for what you did. Do you think maybe we can start over and try to be friends?" Luna asked a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Was she really asking me that? After what they did to my life with turning my friends against me, no, I will not give them the satisfaction of forgiveness. I honestly thought we could me be friends when we first met but that was thrown out the window when they had their guards almost beat me to death. Using my magic I sent a spark to their hooves making them let go of mine and looked at them with nothing but anger and hate.

"We will never be friend and I will never forgive you. You two go to Tartarus for all I care, because that is where monsters like you belong."

Tears started to drip from their eyes and they turned to leave. I felt great having said that and I don't regret any of if, judge me if you want but what you do in my situation?

"That was a little mean don't ya think Blaze?" AJ asked.

"It needed to happened, sometimes just saying sorry doesn't work on everypony. I can't be friends with those who have wronged me like that."

Hopefully things will go back to normal.

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	4. A King's Return

A few days after I was discharged from Ponyville hospital the six and Spike where there to greet me at the door and I was happy to see them. It was better to see them then seeing the sun bitch and her overly emotional sister. I honestly don't know why they came to visit me when I told them to go to Tartarus, (and a number of other things that I won't mention for those of the faintest of hearts).

Trust me when I say that they tried their best to win my favor and forgiveness to the point where they even offered themselves to me, but it was all for nothing. When they started to attempt to bribe me with money to forgive them was when I jumped from the bed and was ready to blast them into oblivion if the Nurse Redheart hadn't stuck a syringe in my neck to knock me out cold. I didn't see them after that, fine by me really.

"Hey Blazey, you're in for a real surprise when we get back to Ponyville," Pinkie said while bouncing.

"What did you do Pinks?" I asked kind of curios as to what she has planned for me. But then again what can you expect from the legendary party pony?

"Don't worry Blaze; the surprise will be worth it," Spike said, who was no doubt in on it too.

When we got close to the center of town, Pinkie put a blindfold on me and told me to wait for a moment until she took it off and what I saw certainly surprised me. The town was covered in party decorations and a banner hanged over town hall that read, '_Thank you for saving us.'_ All the ponies in town where here and unfortunately the princesses, who walked over to me with hopeful smiles.

"H-Hello BlazeKing, glad to see that you are out of the hospital and are doing well," Luna said trying to touch my hoof but I flared my magic as a warning to her if she tried to proceed any further.

"Please BlazeKing, we beg of you to forgive to forgive us. We made one mistake and we regret it, we only saw you for the things you did in the past instead of what you did now," Celestia cried, but it was still all for nothing as I walked pasted them.

"I won't let you ruin this celebration that my friends worked so hard to put together. Stay if you want but know that it doesn't change anything between us. Once it's over you will leave me be," I said.

The party was fun and I had a great time with the girls and even danced with some of the mares but I didn't move pasted that mind you, I still wasn't sure if my wife was alive or not but I wasn't going to take that chance. As soon as I got dark Pinkie had one more surprise in store for everypony. Fireworks.

"What to do the honors Blaze?" Pinkie asked. I sparked a tiny flame at the tip of my horn and lit the fuse, only to result in the fireworks being defective.

Everypony was disappointed that nothing happened and were ready to pack it in for the evening but I wasn't going to let it end like this, because I had an idea that required the help of my little brother. Putting Spike on my back, I took off into the night sky.

"Alright Spike listen carefully okay, I'm going to shoot some fire balls that I lined with magic but for it to activate I need you to shoot it with your fire. Think you can handle that?" I asked.

"You can count on me Blaze," he said with determination.

Gathering enough fire in my stomach I breathed a fireball into the sky and gave Spike the signal to fire. He hopped on my head and shot a green fire that collided with mine, causing an explosion to go off and there formed in the sky was my cutiemark. But not only that, we made a bunch of shapes, like a sword, a phoenix, a sun (not because of Celestia). Ponyville was up in applauds at the spectacles they were witnessing, but I had one more trick up my sleeve. Powering up my magic I wore my second stage armor lighting up the sky in a blue glow. I wasn't worried for Spike since dragons are fire-proof.

"Get ready Spike, this one is going to be big. When I say now, breath you're fire on me," I said.

I sped through the air, flapping my wings hard until I started to feel my body compress like the last time and my whole body was engulfed in flames, no doubt making me look like a blue comet.

"Do it now!" I shouted and Spike breathed his flames onto me, causing us to explode and form something that all of Ponyville will never forget.

We became a giant flaming blue dragon. We were in the center of it and it mimicked my movement, but the giant blood curdling roar and shoot out green flames was all Spike, but even that surprised him.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know but it was awesome, do it again," I said.

After a few more minutes, I flew us toward the ground where the dragon vanished leaving only us standing and a hysteric crowd of ponies. All in all, it was a perfect night.

_Saddle Arabia The Palace_

The country of Saddle Arabia was experiencing an era of peace ever since the civil war broke out and the previous Sultan was dethroned. The social system of the county had been demolished so that the noble class no longer existed and the lower class no longer had to kill each other for crumbs to stay alive. All were happy, but a certain princess however was not. She lied on a set of large and lavish pillows that was meant for two but she was the only one to occupy it and that filled her with nothing but sadness. The mare was an Alicorn with a coat that shined as pure gold, mane and tail as black as oil, eyes like two shining sapphires, horn of pure white ivory and a cutiemark of a chest overflowing with treasure and a sword. Not only that, but her stomach was a bit swollen from four months of pregnancy. Her name was GoldenGlory

She started to feel the baby kick in a fuss and she rubbed her belly, trying to calm it.

"I know, mommy misses daddy too sweetie," she muttered.

"Malady, is something troubling you?"

GoldenGlory looked up to see the leader of her Fire Knights, Wildfire. Her body, mane and tail was like a candle flame and feather tips on her wings blazed from yellow, orange, red and lastly blue. Like that of a pilot light, and donned Saddle Arabian style armor. It was made of black and red leather that was studded with fire rubies and a gold phoenix pendant in the center. Only seven members made up the Fire Knights, but they are the most trusted of all the guards in the palace, and feared throughout Saddle Arabia.

"The baby is a bit fussy, they miss their father," she said.

Wildfire came up and put her head against GoldenGlory's belly while rubbing her hoof on the surface and whispered calming words to the unborn foal.

"It's alright now, I know you miss daddy and we all do too. We're doing everything we can to find him and bring him home little one, I promise you that," she said, effectively calming the baby.

Only she and the other Fire Knights are allowed to have contact with the princess in this manner, mainly because they have a long and powerful bond between them, like that of a parent and their child. The throne room doors burst open and in came Torch, one of the other knights who wore the same armor as Wildfire. He looked intimidating but he was a softy with his siblings and the princess he thought of as a mother when others weren't around.

"Malady, the last of the prisoners has been captured, we thought that you would want to do the interrogating on this one," he said, getting okay nod from GoldenGlory.

Wildfire helped her from the pillows and walked her to the center of the room where her brother Fahrenheit and sister Celsius brought in the Pegasus that was banged up pretty bad but it didn't matter to them in the slightest as they held him by his wings, disabling him from escaping. The stallion looked at GoldenGlory with disgust but that quickly stopped when Fahrenheit twisted his right wing.

"Where is my husband, where did you and your little militia group take him," Gold said sternly.

The stallion gathered enough blood in his mouth and spit it in her face. "Got buck yourself you whorse, I'll never tell you anything," he shouted.

Before Wildfire could kill the stallion for his disrespect, GoldenGlory held out her hoof, wiped the blood off her face and smacked the stallion so hard that she knocked a few teeth out and snapped his snout.

"I'll say again, what you did with my Sultan?" she said again.

"We chased him overseas into the land called Equestria and cornered him in a forest," he said through the pain.

"Did you kill him?" Celsius asked.

When he didn't answer, she drew a knife and cut her hoof and dripped her magma like blood onto his back. He screamed in agony until the wound healed itself, leaving no trace or scar.

"We beat him to a pulp and left him for dead, he's more than likely dead after all the blood we spilt from him. I hope he is you and he are the false rulers of this kingdom. Long live the true rulers," he said.

"Then you can join them in Tartarus." GoldenGlory rose on her hind legs and smashed his skull in. "Where are Ash, Degrees and Cinder?"

"They just finished up the interrogation with his accomplices, their information checks out with his. What shall we do with them malady?" Fahrenheit asked.

"They are of no further use to us now that we have an idea where the Sultan is. Kill them and get the maids to clean this mess please." The Fire Knights bowed and left to carry out their orders while their princess walked back to her pile and lied down with Wildfire who kept her company and rubbed her belly.

"He is alive, I just know it. My BlazeKing," she whispered.

_Ponyville 4 months later_

_I ran through a palace wearing red armor, fighting off any who dared stand in my way. I reached a set of doors and smashed them down. Standing there in the large throne room was a brown and pink earthpony wearing Saddle Arabian clothing and surrounded by guards. _

"_Fire Knights, burn those who dare guard the false rulers," I shouted and these flaming Pegusie burned the guards to a crisp. _

_I charge with my flaming sword and let out a primal neigh before swinging._

My eyes shot open and I remembered that I was sleeping on my couch in the library in Ponyville. I heard hooves coming down the stairs and say Twilight and Spike looking concerned. Ever since I came out of the hospital I've been having reoccurring dreams of my past, and usually they tend to turn into violent night terrors for some reason and it was starting worry Twilight and the others, even the princess. Yeah, I made my peace with them after the girls locked us in the same room at the castle for hours until I forgave them.

They looked at me with pleading eyes for hours and begged like there is no tomorrow until I just gave them what they wanted, anything to make them stop. I was starting to wish they did kill the first time we met.

It wasn't so bad, we were friends for the most part but they were a bit flirtatious at times. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here.

"What did you see this time Blaze, don't leave out any details okay," Twilight said, holding a journal that she uses to keep track of my dreams.

"It was the one of me running through the palace again, but this time I saw how I…I killed the Sultan and his wife," I said. She stopped writing and saw that I was obvious bothered by the dream more than I was letting on.

"What is bothering you Blaze, please talk to us. We can't help if you don't talk to us."

My ears dropped and I lowered my head into my hooves. "I'm scared Twilight, I want to remember who I am but what if I find out that I really am nothing but a murder. I don't know what to do," I said, sounding pathetic.

I felt Twilight nuzzle my side and Spike hug my neck. "You're past is in the past Blaze, weather you remember it or not that is where it stays. You are good, that's all there is too it," Twilight said and was grateful that she was here with me now.

I started to feel her shiver from the winter cold that seeped into the tree house, so I picked her and Spike up with my magic and put them under my wing and shared my warmth.

"Feel better Twi?" I asked and she was blushing.

"Y-Yes Blaze, t-thanks for that," she stuttered.

The next morning, I walked around Ponyville with Spike on my back, enjoying the winter day as well as the other ponies around. Bakeries were selling warm goods at a rapid rate and AJ started selling hot cider near the market, making some serious coin.

"Sure is peaceful today huh Blaze? And its Hearts Warming," Spike said.

"Don't remind me, just means I won't be able to celebrate it with the family I still don't know if I have," I said, feeling depressed that a holiday that is meant to celebrated with loved ones is already here and I can't have that like the others.

"Don't feel down Blaze, you can still celebrate it with us. Plus, you and I are brothers remember so we're a family," he said lifting my spirits.

He was right; besides, Twilight was hosting a Hearts Warming party back at the tree house today and invited almost everyone, including the princesses. Heading back home I saw that the party had already started. Spike had gone to go have fun while I went to go lie down near the fireplace and poked the fire with my bare hoof.

"Happy Hearts Warming BlazeKing." Celestia said as she and Luna lied down next to me by the fire, neither of them wearing their royal garments which I found to be strange to see them without.

"Hey, what brings this way girls?" I asked.

"Spike had told us about why you are feeling down about today," Luna said. Damn it Spike.

"I'm fine, really I am. I got my friends here and that's all I need right now, don't worry," I said, hoping they'll buy it and just leave it at that. But man they were persistent because they leaned their bodies against my sides.

"Still, everypony needs somepony, even on Hearts Warming," Celestia whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine while Luna nuzzled my neck while being mindful of her horn.

It felt great; especially Celestia started trailing light kisses down the right side of my neck that made my skin on fire, in a good way. I had to fight the urge to keep my wings from shooting up while others were no doubt watching this happen.

'_Wait, what am I doing, why am I letting this happen?'_

I shot up from my spot between them and backed away a few steps, breathing hard to try and calm myself down from that situation. The two rulers looked disappointed at the fact that I was away from them.

"Blaze, what is wrong?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't be with you two, I just can't," I said in frustration, gaining a few stares from the others.

"Why, please tell us why," Celestia pleaded, trying to keep control.

I pulled off my ring and held it up for them to see and they understood it well.

"I found this at the same spot where I was found nearly dead. When I found it I heard the voice of my wife, but I'm not sure if she's alive or not. That is why I can't be with you two, because I don't want to risk breaking my mare's heart if she is still of this world," I said, seeing the effect quick as they shed tears of having been rejected by the one they love.

I was sorry for them, really I was and I could understand why they were so upset. I was a _male_ Alicorn; something like me was rare since our race is so few in numbers since it mostly consist of mares. Plus I was immortal, meaning that they won't have to see me die of age which is probably why they tried so hard to try and make me their mate.

"Well, if can't be with them then why at least give them a kiss," Dash suggested, holding a mistletoe right above us. Why not, I owe them that much for breaking their hearts.

"I guess that would be okay, it is a holiday tradition after all," I said, making them perk up.

I kissed Luna first, feeling just how eager she wanted it. Slipping a little tongue before she pulled away looking light headed. When it came to Celestia, she was more passionate with it. The way her soft lips caressed mine left felt amazing and I tasted a bit of vanilla on her lips and once it was over I could see it in her and Luna's eyes that they wanted more but held back.

"That was nice," I coughed. The others chuckled at that.

After that ordeal Pinkie suggested that we open gifts, and to my surprise I actually had some, three in fact.

"Open this one first Blaze, it's from the six of us," Fluttershy said.

Opening the gift I pulled out something like a white cloak made of silk with a gold chain to keep it secure around the neck. When I put it on the fabric illuminated with flame designs that move as if it was real.

"We made that for you darling, it took some time to enchant the material to mimic you're power but we did it. Do you like it?" Rarity asked.

"I love it, thank you so much girl this is truly amazing," I said.

"Our turn, open our gift next," Luna said as they both fired up their magic and made a wooden box appear in front of me.

Inside was a beautiful broad sword, the blade looked like solid gold and along the flats written in blue Arabic was _Blue Eclipse_. The guard was studded with blue gems and on the pommel was a little crown just like my cutiemark. When I picked it up it reacted with my magic and started to glow a blue aura.

"We crafted this blade ourselves a few days after you were put in the hospital from the changeling attack. What better way to thank a warrior then with a new crafted weapon?" Celestia said.

"Thanks, I'll used this to always protect the ones I care for and that means you two as well," I said, gaining a nuzzle from them.

"My turn, this one is from me bro," Spike said.

He handed me a type of badge that was meant be clipped onto my cloak, and it was engraved with a dragon head and I felt proud to wear it knowing it came from him. I was about thank them until the sound of screaming came from outside and I rushed out to see what was wrong. Coming from the sky was a fire ball that soon crashed landed in the center of town and a crowd had gathered to see what it was. A pregnant mare, and standing around here were seven Pegasie who all wore armor.

"Attention Equestria, listen well for I am the Princess of Saddle Arabia and wife to the Sultan. You are holding a stallion by the name of BlazeKing, return him and there will be no blood shed, refuse and my Fire Knights will show no mercy," the Alicorn mare said.

One of the Pegasus locked their sight on me like they saw a ghost and flew at me quick and tackled me to the ground while they hugged me.

"BlazeKing, you're alive I just knew you couldn't be killed by some lowly militia scum," she said, confusing me to no end.

Pulling them off me the Alicorn slowly came over, keeping her gaze on nopony but me. When she was about a foot away she stopped and tears spilled over while she smiled.

"BlazeKing, my love you are alive. I've missed you so much and I almost feared the worst had happened but I am overjoyed to see you," she said while stroking my cheek.

But I just looked at her confused. I didn't know who she was but she did say something about being the princess of Saddle Arabia and that she was looking for me, so maybe she knows about my past. I saw my friends making their way and noticed what was happening and Pinkie had the idea to try and approach do what she did to me when we first met but the knight that tackled me went into action. She tackled Pinkie to ground, pinned her to the ground and drew a knife that was ready to kill her. I drew _Blue Eclipse_ and swung, cutting the blade like nothing then grabbing Pinkie while she was distracted.

"You touch any of them again and I will kill you," I said.

They looked at me in complete shock by my threat. I didn't care in the slightest if they know something about me but nobody hurts my friends as long as I'm still breathing. The pregnant mare came up to me with sad eyes and touched my cheek again.

"Don't you remember us BlazeKing, all of our good times growing up, our first kiss, the day we took power and gave the nobles riches to the lower class, or our baby that is so very close to being born? Please remember my love; we want you back so our lives so we can be a family again."

She pulled me into a kiss, one that I leaned into on my own. It felt so familiar to me and I saw starting to feel a splitting pain in my head and pulled away when it felt like a wedge was being hammered in.

_3__rd__ POV_

Blaze's body started to glow, for his Phoenix magic was being used without his permission as it started to heal his shattered mind and recovering his lost memories. Each one flooding back like waves and threatened to overwhelm him. The glow faded and Blaze was still standing but something about him was off. His coat took on a slight orange shade, his eyes, mane and tail were alight with crimson flames. He was his old again.

"GoldenGlory, is that you?" he asked and she hugged him.

"BlazeKing, I knew you wouldn't forget," she cried in joy.

"Like I would forget the love of my life, I'd die a thousand deaths before that happens," he said then kissed her knowing that she longed for it.

The sun goddess approached and got their attention. She was about to introduce herself when Blaze took on a smile that wasn't a friendly one and turned to face her.

"You know, it's considered rude not to bow in the presence of a king. So go ahead, BOW," he said, using his magic to force the mare to the ground roughly and causing all to gasp.

"Blaze, stop it you're hurting her. She's your friend remember," Twilight shouted with the hopes he'll listen.

"Please, why would somepony such as me consort with overly an overly posh princess who is spoiled to the core? Let this be a warning to all, your ruler is weak and royal city of Canterlot is a symbol of this nation's greed. Free yourself from them and take what is rightfully yours, do not let yourself be shackled by a corrupt and arrogant system rule," he said then released Celestia from his grasp.

"Let's go home, let's be a family again my king," GoldenGlory said.

"Blaze wait, don't go." From the crowd Spike made it through and ran up to his brother. When Wildfire saw this she was ready to attack him but Blaze held her back and walked to him.

"You, you were always there for me little dragon and for that I'll always be grateful for your kindness. Someday I'll return for you and you'll be crowned a prince to rule alongside me and my wife, until that day I leave this for you as a sign that you are a member of our family."

He used his magic to burn a crown mark on his hand then walked back to the others and teleported in a tornado of flames, leaving no trace of them being there at all. Spike held his hand and looked at the mark on his hand and shed a few tears for the loss of the one he called his brother.

"Blaze, this can't be you. I refuse to believe that this is you. You're still in there and I know it."

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
